Pups and the husky family
by pressurized
Summary: A husky, who lives with her parents, feels depressed about what happened to her younger sister. After an encounter with a bear, they hitched a ride to Jake's mountain, where they reunite with a pup they thought it was long gone. What will happen to them?
1. At the mountain

**PUPS AND THE HUSKY FAMILY**

 **A/N: Hi, guys. I'm back and with a new story. Now, as you already know, I posted my first story here and I'm glad with the results. But the voting on my poll didn't go well. So I assumed it was time for the next story. Keep in mind that the next chapter will reveal who got the next family reunion.**

 **Also, I removed the poll which means that voting is over. Anyway, this is another multi-chapter story. But unlike last time, I don't have to rush it. By the way, if you manage to figure out who is having a reunion before I post my next chapter, leave it in the review. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: AT THE MOUNTAIN**

At the South Pole, far away from Adventure bay was a really large igloo, where a male Siberian husky was returning with a bunch of fish in his net. As he entered the igloo, two more huskies, both females, were waiting for him. The name for the male husky was Snow, a female husky's name was Avalanche and their child's name was Frostbite. Frostbite walked over to her father.

"Did you have any luck, dad?" She asked.

"Sure did, take a look." Snow replied with a smile as he released the net and a lot of fish could be seen.

"With that many fish, we could survive for about 3 days." Avalanche pointed out.

"I agree" Snow replied. Just as they were about to eat, Frostbite noticed a white blur coming their way and gasped.

"D-d-dad? Something's approaching us." Frostbite stuttered, scared.

Snow turned around and gasped, he didn't need to think twice.

"Take the fish and run, I'll distract him." He said sternly.

"Dad! We can't leave you!" Frostbite cried out.

"Don't worry about me, just go." Snow fake smiled at his daughter before running out of the igloo. Once he and the bear were far enough away from the igloo, Avalanche packed the fish in the net and turned to her daughter.

"Let's go, sweetheart, before that bear comes back." She said. Frostbite didn't want to leave her father out there, but nodded and they both ran out of the igloo.

They arrived to the road after an hour with a delivery truck close by. The owner of it was still fixing the engine and would soon start to leave. Frostbite still wondered if her father would be okay, but then heard someone shout, "Wait for me!" She turned around and ran into her father's hug.

"How did you escape that bear?" Frostbite asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of this icy area." Snow replied. Avalanche and Frostbite nodded as they started thinking what to do next. Then, after a few minutes, Avalanche had an idea.

"Maybe we can sneak into the truck and hide. Maybe it can take us to some kind of town or anywhere else." She suggested. While Frostbite was happy to do that, Snow was a little worried.

"Are you sure, dear? Who knows where it would take us." He asked.

"We need to try. At least listen to me this time." Avalanche said.

"And besides, anywhere is better than here." Frostbite pointed out. Snow figured that her daughter actually had a point. It was a lot better in town than in these cold regions where there was almost no food. He sighed.

"Alright, but don't blame me if we end up somewhere worse than the South pole." He warned. Avalanche and Frostbite nodded with a giggle.

* * *

Since the truck owner was busy with repairs, the three huskies were able to easily sneak inside the back of the truck and hide. A minute later, the owner fixed the truck, got in, started the engine and was off. After a while, it was dusk and the truck made a stop in a cabin in the middle of the woods. Once it stopped, the three got out and hid underneath the truck before the owner could notice them and waited for him to walk off towards the door. Once he did, the three made a run for the woods. Soon, they reached one of the cliff tops and examined the area. They could see the town (Adventure bay, but were too far away to tell that) ahead and soon realized they were on the mountain (Which they didn't know it was Jake's mountain).

"That's a great view. Maybe if we can get to that town, we could find ourselves a better owner than our last one." Frostbite pointed out.

"I think the same, Frostbite, but right now, we need to find shelter." Snow said.

"I agree, but where?" Avalanche asked.

Snow started thinking, until he noticed a cave close by.

"That cave should do." He said.

The three ran inside, laid there and fell asleep.

That same night, Avalanche and Snow woke up upon hearing whimpering. They looked down to see Frostbite, tossing and turning in her sleep. Snow gently nudged her awake and she shot up, eyes filling with tears.

"Are you okay, Frostbite?" He asked.

"It h-happened again!" Frostbite whispered, tears running down her cheeks as she hugged her mother. Avalanche put a paw on her daughter's back and she looked up at her.

"Don't worry, no one blames you for your sister's death." She reassured, nuzzling her daughter. "Now, let's go to sleep, we leave at dawn."

They fell back asleep, but not Frostbite. She couldn't sleep so she snuck out of the cave and went outside to get some fresh air. But then an avalanche struck. Snow and Avalanche were safe in the cave, but not Frostbite. She got caught in it and was out of sight of her parents.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up with a yawn. They could see a lot of snow outside, but when they looked around, Frostbite was nowhere in sight.

"Frostbite? Where are you, sweetheart?" Avalanche called out. No response. She tried again.

"Frostbite?! Frostbite, answer me! Where are you?!" Nothing. Snow sniffed around and got worried.

"Nothing. She's nowhere near the cave." He said. Avalanche started to panic.

"No, no, no! We need to find her, Snow! I can't lose another child!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. She couldn't have gone far, unless something scared her."

Avalanche was doing her best not to hyperventilate in panic. She still remembered how she hyperventilated all those years ago when some maniac attacked Frostbite and Snow brought her home with bruises all over her body. She was thankful that she had a job at the hospital at that time before it burned down, or else she would've never known how to treat her injuries.

"Come on, Avalanche. And once we find her, we'll go to town and find an owner." Snow said.

"Okay, Snow. Let's split up and search." Avalanche said as they both began the search.

* * *

 **A/N: That was good for me, but bad for them. Those three had to escape the igloo, got to Jake's mountain and parents got separated from their daughter. What's going to happen to poor Frostbite? Who will save her? And will she get back to her parents? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Sisters together again

**A/N: Here comes the next chapter and the answer you've been waiting for. Those who already know the answer, a huge credit to you. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 2: SISTERS TOGETHER AGAIN**

"Just a little more… and done!" Frostbite said as she got out of the snow. She's been digging her way out of the snow caused by the avalanche ever since she got buried. It took her a while, but she managed to get herself out.

"There! Now to find a way back to the cave."She said and looked around, but nothing seemed to be familiar to her as she had two paths to take.

"But… which way do I go?" She asked herself. Then she decided to take the right path, unaware that she was heading towards the canyon and the unstable ice bridge.

Meanwhile, at Jake's cabin, Miranda was getting ready to snowboard with Everest. It has been a month since she joined the PAW Patrol, and she was so excited to snowboard for the first time.

"C'mon, Everest, let's go!" She shouted excitedly.

"Okay, okay, slow down, I'm coming!" Everest shouted back as she ran over to the poodle.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to be snowboarding with you!" Miranda exclaimed.

"I know you are. Just remember what I taught you and nothing bad will happen" She said.

Then, all of a sudden, the two heard a scream from down the mountain.

"What was that?!" Miranda asked in shock.

"I don't know, but I better go check it out. You go ahead and snowboard, I'll join you as soon as I can. Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" Shouted Everest as she ran over to her pup-house and transformed it into her snow plow. She started the engine and drove off in the direction of the scream while Miranda went snowboarding on the other side of the mountain. She had no idea that she was going to save a familiar pup.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, man, that was a bad idea!" Said Frostbite as she held on tight for dear life. She tried to walk over the ice bridge to cross the canyon, but as she was crossing it, it began to cracking. She ran back to the edge of the canyon, only for the bridge to give away and for her to jump. She grabbed onto the edge of the cliff and was hanging on ever since. She was sure that her paws were going to slip off sooner or later and she would join her sister in Heaven. She was about to give up, when she heard someone coming in a fast-moving vehicle.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed from the top of her lungs.

She then felt her paws slipping off the edge. Realizing no one was coming to help her, she closed her eyes and waited for the fall. But when her paws slipped, she didn't feel herself falling. She opened her eyes to see another paw holding her. She didn't know who was holding her nor could she recognize the voice.

….

"Raff! Grappling hook!" Everest barked and a launcher emerged from her pup-pack. She fired the hook behind her and hooked a tree. Then she said, "Raff! Grappling hook, retract!" and the hook pulled her and the hanging pup on the top of the cliff.

Finally, Frostbite was glad to be okay, and was about to walk away when she looked at her savior and froze. She may not have recognized the voice, but she recognized the face.

"E-E-Everest?!" She asked in shock. Everest froze. That voice was the same one she heard when she was young.

"Sis? Is that you?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

Frostbite couldn't hold herself back, tears welling up in her eyes, she nodded.

"SIS!" Both huskies screamed as they jumped and hugged each other, Everest on her back, Frostbite on top of her.

"Everest, I was so worried about you, I thought you were dead!" Frostbite whimpered, nuzzling her.

"It's great to see you again, sis! And I missed you so much!" Everest exclaimed, hugging her tightly. They let go of each other and Frostbite took a glance at the snow plow and was amazed.

"WOW, that's an awesome vehicle! Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"Oh, that's the snow plow, Ryder made that for me. I use it for cleaning the streets of snow."

Frostbite's eyes went wide. After all those years, she finds out that her younger sister was alive and now it seemed that she can also drive.

"You know how to drive that thing?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Of course I do. Do you want me to prove it?" That question got Frostbite even more excited, wagging her tail like crazy as she started jumping around like a puppy.

"Yes, yes, yes! Show me, please, show me!" She begged, making Everest chuckle.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Hop in." Frostbite didn't need to be told twice; she jumped in and buckled up. Soon, Everest did the same and started the engine. "Hold on!" She exclaimed as she took off. Frostbite was even more shocked at how fast her sister was driving, making her bounce in her seat. Luckily, she had the seatbelt on or she would've flown off.

"Whoooaaaa! This. Is Awesome!" She screamed in excitement.

"I knew you would like it. Now, let's get you to the cabin." She said.

"You even live here? That's awesome! Who's your owner?"

"His name is Jake."

After a short ride, Everest and Frostbite arrived back at the cabin, where Jake was waiting.

"Hey there, Everest. I wondered where you went. And who is that pup with you?" He asked in confusion as he eyed the other husky.

"Jake, this is my sister, Frostbite. Frostbite, meet Jake." Everest replied. Frostbite walked over to the ski resort owner and shook her paw with his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jake. Thank you for taking care of my sister." She replied.

"It's the least I can do after she saved me twice at the South pole." Jake answered. Frostbite was stunned.

 _South pole? But we never noticed her there when we arrived._ She thought.

"Anyway, I'd love to keep talking, but I need to get going. I've got mountain climbing to do." He said as he took his climbing equipment and walked away. Once Frostbite was sure Jake was out of sight and earshot, she turned to Everest with a grin and spoke.

"You didn't tell me you were at the South pole." Everest saw that and knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Oh, no. Sis, no. Not that. Anything but that." She exclaimed, backing away.

Frostbite was quicker and tackled her sister to the ground and on her back. Everest struggled to keep her from doing what she had planned before she activated her collar. The two were wrestling at first before Everest was on her back and Frostbite was on top. A voice answered, but Everest could only get one sentence through without her sister noticing or hearing anything before the call ended and her sister started rubbing her belly and sides with no mercy.

"N-No! Ahahahahahaha! S-Sis, plehehehehehease! Stohohohohop! Ahahahahahaha! Nohohot the behehehehelly! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Everest exclaimed, laughing like crazy.

A/N: **There you have it. Frostbite survives, but is lost, she almost falls before being saved, she reunites with Everest and finds out great things. But, what will happen now? Will Frostbite tell her sister about their parents or will Everest find that out by herself? And how will Avalanche and Snow react when they find out Everest is alive? All will be revealed soon. Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


	3. Meeting

**A/N: As the story progresses, more things will be seen and discovered. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

CHAPTER 3: MEETING

* * *

Meanwhile, Miranda was snowboarding really well down the mountain. When she reached the bottom, she grabbed the snowboard and was about to head up when she heard someone.

"Frostbite! Frostbite, where are you?" Called out the male voice. He was so busy shouting he bumped into Miranda.

"Sorry if I was in the way." Miranda apologized.

"That's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going, as I was searching for my daughter. My mane's Snow, by the way." Snow replied.

"I'm Miranda, who is your daughter?" Miranda asked.

"Her name is Frostbite, have you seen her?" Snow asked.

"Well, I…" Her sentence was interrupted when her pup-tag beeped.

"Hello?" She answered.

" _Miranda, you need to come to Jake's cabin, it's urgent!"_

"Okay, I'm on my way." Miranda replied before she hung up. Snow almost fainted in shock. The voice from the other side of the line sounded like Everest. How can that be? He shook it off, thinking he started hearing things.

"Sorry, but a friend wants me to help her with something, but please take this." Miranda said as she handed Snow her new phone. "If I see your daughter, I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Replied Snow as he ran off. Miranda knew something was off with Snow. She wanted to follow him, but she couldn't turn down Everest, so she activated her collar and called another aviator.

" _Hello?"_ A voice answered.

"Skye, it's me." Miranda said.

" _Oh, hey, mom! How's the snowboarding going?"_ Skye asked.

"Good, but there's another reason I called. I met a husky named Snow and he seems to be looking for his daughter named Frostbite. He acted strange when I talked with Everest though. Could you come and keep an eye on him, out of sight?" Miranda asked.

" _Sure, mom, but I'll need to know where he is to do that."_

"Remember that new phone I bought, Skye?

" _Yes, I do, why?"_

"I gave him the phone, it has my number in it so you could track him over your pup-tag."

" _Great idea, mom! I'm on my way, I'll report if I see anything. Skye, over and out."_ Skye said as she hung up. Once that was done, she made her way back, thinking about what she heard.

 _Why would Everest call me? And why is it so urgent? I'll find out when I get there._ She thought.

* * *

Miranda arrived at Jake's cabin only to find a much older husky over Everest and she seems to be tickling her a lot, because Everest was laughing so hard, her face was really red.

"What's going on here!?" She asked loudly.

Frostbite froze upon hearing another voice and jumped off of Everest. Miranda slowly walked towards Frostbite, who was backing up, nervously.

"What were you doing to Everest?" Miranda asked. Frostbite backed away from her, whimpering about what was going to happen. Just then, Everest calmed down, rushed over and stood in front of Miranda.

"Don't worry, she was playing with me." She said.

"Oh, ok, I thought she was going to hurt you, Everest." Upon hearing that, Frostbite sighed in relief.

"No worries. Anyway," Everest turned to her sister. "Go ahead, introduce yourself."

"Oh, right, my name is Frostbite and I'm Everest's older sister."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miranda. Um, Everest, can I talk to your sister for a moment? Alone?" Miranda asked.

"Sure, I'll go snowboarding, then. See ya." Said Everest before she ran off.

"So, Frostbite, were you looking for someone before running into Everest?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, I was l-looking for my… parents." Frostbite replied, nervous and scared.

"Right, and is your father's name Snow by any chance?" Miranda asked, waiting for Frostbite's reaction.

"What?! You've seen my dad?" Frostbite asked in shock.

"Yeah, just watch." Miranda said as she tapped her collar to call her own phone. After a few rings…

" _Hello?"_ Came a voice.

"Hi, it's Miranda." Replied Miranda.

" _Oh, hi, what's up?"_ Snow asked.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Miranda said before turning to Frostbite. "Go ahead and talk, but not a word about Everest, okay?" She whispered.

"Okay." Frostbite whispered back before talking into the collar. "Hello?"

" _Frostbite?! You're okay! Your mother and I have been worried sick about you! Where are you?"_ Snow exclaimed, relieved that his daughter is okay.

"I'm at the cabin, just head towards the signal and you'll make it."

" _Okay, but first I need to find your mother and tell her the good news. Don't go anywhere."_

"I won't. Bye!" And with that, the call ended. Frostbite backed up a little and looked at the poodle.

"Now what?" She asked.

"We'll wait for your father. Wait, if Everest is your sister, does that mean…?"

"Yeah, my father is her father as well." Frostbite finished before realizing something and gasped. "I forgot to tell Everest about mom and dad! Oh, gosh, I wonder how mom and dad will react when they find out she's alive!"

"You two have a mother as well?" Miranda asked in surprise.

"Yes, her name is Avalanche. I guess she's looking for me as well."

Miranda was about to say something, but then her collar blinked, meaning that someone's calling her.

"Hello?" She answered.

" _Mom, we have a problem! That husky, Snow if I remember correctly, is being chased by a wolf! I have a feeling he could get hurt!"_ A voice exclaimed on the other line.

"What?! Okay, call Everest and tell her, I'm on my way. Where are you?"

" _The mountain road and they are approaching the cave! Hurry, mom!"_

"Thanks, over and out." Miranda said as she hung up. Frostbite heard everything and gasped.

"Oh, no! Dad's in trouble!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll save him. You just stay in the cabin and wait for us."

"Okay. And you're a mother?" Frostbite asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am. I'll explain later." And with that, Miranda took off on her snowboard. Frostbite stared at the poodle in surprise as she went out of sight.

"Oh, mom, dad. My disappearance got you two in trouble. Please be okay." She whispered before running into the cabin.

 **A/N: As you can see, this is getting interesting. Miranda meets Snow, then meets Frostbite, Snow finds out where his daughter is and Skye reports of Snow being in trouble. What will happen to Snow? And what's going to happen to Avalanche? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	4. Reunion with the parents

**A/N: Nothing much to say. Next chapter is here, enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 4: REUNION WITH THE PARENTS**

* * *

After some snowboarding fun, Everest got in her gear and headed out on her snow plow to check the mountain for any injured animals. From a distance, she could see a husky, but much older. Everest was too far away to make out who it was, but she saw the husky needed help, because a bear was chasing it. Pushing on the gas, Everest rushed towards the bear, unaware of who was the husky in trouble. Avalanche wished she never woke up the bear, but she did. And now she was going to become bear food. Realizing she might not see her husband or Frostbite ever again, she closed her eyes and accepted her fate. But before the bear could make a move…

"Back off, bear!" Shouted a voice, causing the bear to turn around and notice another husky. Roaring, he rushed at Everest, who simply said, "Raff! Tranquilizer!" A launcher came out of her pup-pack and fired at the bear's head, making the bear roar and start running wobble from the dart. The bear quickly fell asleep.

Avalanche stood up. "Thanks, I thought I was going to be bear food." She said and as she looked at her savior, she immediately froze. She couldn't believe who she was seeing. Already, her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Oh, my God! E-E-Everest? Is-is that you?" She stuttered, immediately getting Everest's attention. The mentioned pup gasped.

"M-mom? No way!" She said, feeling ready to cry.

"EVEREST!" Avalanche screamed out as she rushed over and hugged her daughter. Both huskies were crying tears of joy, Avalanche even gave her daughter a lick on the check.

"Everest, this is unbelievable, I-no, WE thought you were dead!" Avalanche exclaimed.

"I know, Frostbite already told me." Everest's words caused Avalanche to let go of her daughter in shock.

"Are you serious?! You know where Frostbite is?" She asked. Everest nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Take me to her!" Avalanche begged. Everest chuckled.

"Okay, climb onto my…" Her sentence was cut off by her pup-tag beeping. "Hold on. Hello?"

" _Everest, you need to get to the mountain road A.S.A.P! There's a male husky being chased by a wolf! According to what mom told me, his name is Snow. Hurry!"_ Skye exclaimed on the other line.

"I'm on my way, Skye." Everest said as she hung up and rushed over to her snow plow and turned to her mother. "Hop in!"

Avalanche quickly climbed into the snow plow. "I'm ready, Everest."

"Good, then let's move out to the road. Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" Shouted Everest as she hit the gas and took off. During the ride, Avalanche looked at her daughter in shock.

 _I can't believe it. What has been happening to her through all those years? And where did she get all this gear?_ She thought before starting the conversation.

"Where did you get this, Everest? Vehicles like these are usually expensive."

"Ryder made this for me. That's a long story. I can explain everything once we get back to the cabin." Everest replied.

"Yeah, alright. But I never knew you could drive. Did that Ryder or whoever he is taught you that?"

"Of course he did. You would be surprised about how much I know, mom."

* * *

After a long chase, Snow was cornered in a cave. A white wolf was approaching him, looking ready to eat him. Realizing he wouldn't be able to escape, Snow got into a fighting stance. But then…

"Hey, fur ball!" The wolf turned to see a poodle standing bravely. The wolf turned around and howled, sending shivers towards Miranda.

"Snow, get out of here!" She shouted before the wolf pounced on her and pinned her down. Snow was able to escape the cave and make a run for it, but Miranda was struggling. Finally, she managed to push the wolf off her and made a run for it. However, the wolf was faster and it managed to tackle Miranda to the ground. Miranda was so afraid she couldn't move. Howling, the wolf got ready to bite, but then another blur jumped on the wolf, covering his eyes with its paws. The wolf tried to shake the blur off him, but to no avail. Finally, the blur jumped down, stood on its hind legs, grabbed the wolf by its throat and threw it as hard as it could. The wolf howled in surprise before whimpering in pain upon landing hard on the ground. Miranda looked up and gasped upon seeing Skye, standing on her back paws, in front of her. The wolf got back on his paws and growled at her.

"No one attacks my mother on my watch!" Skye said sternly.

"Skye?! When did you get here?" Miranda asked in shock.

"No time to explain, you need to get out of here while you can!" Skye told her mother. Miranda was shocked about what just happened, but shook it off, nodded and ran off, hoping her daughter would be okay.

* * *

After managing to get as far away as possible from the wolf, Snow collapsed on the ground, exhausted. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a vehicle coming.

 _Someone's coming; maybe they can lead me to Avalanche._ Snow thought as he waited for the vehicle to come closer. But, the vehicle stopped a little further, and a husky jumped out and ran towards him. Snow immediately knew who it was.

"Avalanche!" He shouted as he ran over and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, darling!" Avalanche exclaimed.

"Me too, I nearly became wolf food." Snow said.

"And I nearly became bear food. Next time, no splitting up, got it?"

"I got it." Snow replied.

"By the way, I know where Frostbite is." Avalanche replied as she turned around and went to walk away.

"Really? Me too."

Avalanche stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at her husband in shock.

"What?! But who told you that?" She asked.

"A poodle named Miranda. And who told YOU where she is?"

"I did."

Snow turned his head to see a husky next to his wife. Immediately, his eyes went wide, and he thought he was going to faint right there. Right next to his wife was…

"E-E-Everest?!" Everest gasped in shock. That husky knows her name? Then, it hit her. It was him. Her father.

"D-d-dad?" She stuttered, tears in her eyes.

Snow didn't think twice, he grabbed Everest with his paws and hugged her tightly, tears running down his cheeks.

"I-I can't believe it! You're alive!" He exclaimed.

"D-dad. I m-missed you so much." Everest whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Once both let go, Snow smiled.

"We missed you so much too, sweetheart. Now that we're all together again, let's go find Frostbite." No sooner did he say that, Everest ran for the snow plow. Snow noticed that and ran after her.

"Everest, no!" He exclaimed. But he froze in shock when he saw her jump in and start the engine before driving over to the two.

"Climb in, dad. I'll take you to her." She said. Avalanche climbed in and buckled up, followed by Snow doing the same despite being confused. "Good, now hold on tight." And with that said, Everest took off towards the cabin.

"Wow. When did you learn to drive? And what is this thing?" Snow asked his daughter.

"It's okay, Snow, I'll explain everything . Everest told me about this vehicle while we were coming to get you." Avalanche said.

* * *

 **A/N: Ad finally it's here. Everest reunites with Avalanche, Miranda helps Snow escape the wolf, Skye helps Miranda do the same and Snow reunites with Everest and Avalanche. But Everest hasn't heard a thing from Jake yet. Will he be okay or will he be in trouble? And what will happen to Skye? Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Trouble on the mountain

**A/N: Here comes the next chapter. And to answer a guest's question, I'll see what I can do, but I don't promise anything big Anyway, enjoy.**

CHAPTER 5: TROUBLE ON THE MOUNTAIN

* * *

When the wolf finally collapsed in exhaustion and pain and then passed out, Skye sighed in relief. The fight with the wolf was really hard and she thought the wolf was going to kill her. Luckily, she ended up with many scratches and a few bruises, but nothing too serious.

"That was too close. I thought for sure he would kill me. I wonder who that husky, Frostbite is. Mom said her father was Snow. I better get back to the cabin before mom comes looking for me." She said to herself as she took off. When she flew back to Jake's cabin, Skye could see Miranda pacing back and forth in panic. As soon as Miranda saw her daughter land on the ground, she ran over to her and hugged her, glad that her daughter was still in one piece.

"You're okay! I thought the wolf would kill you!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, to be honest, I thought the same thing." Skye replied.

When they separated, Miranda could see Skye covered in scratch marks and bruises and she gasped.

"Oh, my God! Look at these scratches! Are you okay?!" She asked in worry.

"Don't worry, mom, it's not too serious. Honestly, I thought it would be worse than that."

"Yeah, but I saw you throw the wolf and stand on your back paws. How did you do that?"

"It's called 'pup-fu.' The others can tell you more about that."

"By the way, I also found out that Frostbite's mother is named Avalanche." Miranda pointed out.

"Really? That's great." Skye commented. Just then, they heard Everest's vehicle coming over and looked at her direction. They saw Everest and two more huskies arrive.

"I take it one of them is that male, Snow, right?" Skye asked her mother. Miranda nodded and ran into the cabin to get Frostbite out.

"Hi, Skye, have you… Holy Sirius, what happened to you?!" Everest exclaimed upon the sight of her friend covered in scratch marks and bruises.

"I got into a fight with a wolf. But don't worry, it's not that serious." Skye admitted. Just then, Avalanche jumped off the snow plow and approached Skye. She looked at her scratches.

"Everest, do you have a first-aid kit in your vehicle?" She asked.

"I always do."

"Good, bring it here." Everest nodded as she took the kit and brought it over to Avalanche, who then began to access Skye's injuries.

"I told you, I'm fine." Skye insisted.

"Don't be silly, if you fought a wolf like you said, the scratch wounds could be infected." Avalanche said.

"How do you know that?"

"I used to treat my daughter when she had scratches similar to yours."

"Who? Frostbite?"

Avalanche burst into laughter. "Not Frostbite, silly, I meant Everest."

"Oh, I get the… Wait, WHAT?!" Skye almost freaked out. "Everest is your other daughter?!"

"Yeah, no one told you?" Avalanche asked as she finally finished. Skye shook her head. Just then, Frostbite ran out and gasped.

"Mom, Dad!" She exclaimed, running into her parents' hug.

"Oh, Frostbite, we've been looking everywhere for you." Avalanche said, nuzzling her daughter.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Snow asked.

"After that nightmare, I went to get some fresh air and got caught in the avalanche while you were asleep. When I got out, I tried to get back to the cave, but ended up hanging over the canyon before I ran into Everest. If she didn't show up when she did, I would've fallen to my death." Frostbite explained. Avalanche and Snow turned to Everest with big smiles on their faces, but Snow was surprised.

"Everest... I-I don't know what to say. Did you really save your sister from certain doom?" He asked.

"I sure did." Everest replied with a nod. Avalanche walked over to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, Everest. You're a hero. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." She pointed out, not knowing how hard she was hugging her.

"Aww thanks, mom. But... let up, will ya? Too tight!" Everest exclaimed, grunting at how strong Avalanche's hug was. Avalanche let go with a nervous giggle as she said, "Hehe, oops. Sorry."

* * *

fter Everest and her family entered the cabin, Skye called Ryder over to tell him the situation. To her surprise, Ryder brought Chase and Marshall with him. When they arrived, Chase immediately jumped out and ran over to Skye, worried as ever.

"Skye! What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked quickly, seeing the scratches.

"Long story, short version: A fight with a white wolf." Skye replied.

"How did you treat yourself like that? As I know, Marshall is the only EMT here." Ryder asked.

"Come with me." Skye requested, leading the trio inside the cabin, where they saw more huskies.

"Whoa! Where did those huskies come from?" Ryder asked in shock.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that these huskies are Everest's family." Skye replied.

Chase and Marshall fainted upon hearing that and Ryder approached them. The huskies turned around and saw the boy.

"Hi, Ryder, come and meet my family." The other three were shocked that Everest knew that human, but they decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Avalanche, Everest's mother." Avalanche said.

"I'm Snow, Everest's father."Snow said.

"And I'm Frostbite, Everest's older sister." Frostbite said.

"Nice to meet you." Ryder replied.

"Likewise." The three huskies said. None of them noticed that Everest went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Okay, which one of you treated Skye's injuries?" Ryder asked the huskies.

"I did." Avalanche replied raising her paw.

"Avalanche, where did you learn to treat injuries?" He asked.

"I was once working at the hospital until it caught fire."

"Well, …" Ryder started, but was interrupted by the pup-pad ringing. He answered it.

"Ryder here."

" _Hey, Ryder, dude! It's Jake."_ Jake said on the other line.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?" Ryder asked, unaware that Everest was on her way to the room and could hear everything.

" _Well, that's the reason I called. You see, I was doing some mountain climbing higher up the mountain, but it seems I took it a little too fast, lost some of the gear and fell on the ledge below. Now I'm stuck up here and can't get down, plus, an avalanche could hit at any moment."_ Jake explained. Everest's happy face turned to panic as she heard about that. Her beloved owner might be buried in lots of snow. Without even bothering to wait for help, she ran out of the cabin and drove off in her snowplow, being sure no one would hear her.

"We're on our way, Jake. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder shouted before turning to the other three. "We'll talk later, we have a job to do, but you can tag along if you want."

"Cool! I just need to get…" Snow paused when he realized one pup was missing. "Hey, where's Everest?"

"I don't know, she was here a minute ago." Avalanche shrugged. Then, Ryder got a call. As he looked at the picture…

"Guys, Everest's calling." The huskies cheered, but quieted down when Ryder answered the call.

"Hey, Everest, where...?" Everest immediately cut him off.

" _Ryder, I heard Jake talking to you and about the situation! I'm on my way there now!"_ Everest shouted as she hung up before Ryder could say anything else. All three huskies gasped at what they heard.

"My baby! We need to hurry before something bad happens to her, Ryder!" Shouted Avalanche, already starting to worry for Everest.

"Don't worry, Avalanche, she knows what she's doing, but we better head over there." Ryder replied as he prepared to summon the pups.

* * *

 **A/N: Now it gets interesting. Skye survives a fight with a wolf, only having injuries, Avalanche reveals about having medical skills and Jake calls for help. How will this rescue turn out? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Buried in snow

**A/N: This story is almost over. Only this chapter and one more and then it's done. You'll now have time to see who you expect next to have a reunion and then leave it in the review. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 6: BURIED IN SNOW**

* * *

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Ryder shouted through the pups' tags.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the elevator, but this time, Frostbite collided with Marshall and they both crashed into the others.

"Marshall was one thing, but Marshall and…" Chase paused, not knowing the new husky here.

"Sorry, the spotted pup intercepted me." Frostbite replied.

"Hey! I have a name, you know!" Marshall exclaimed, making everyone laugh as the elevator went up. They got into gear and lined up. The huskies were amazed by what they saw and even more when they heard the pups and Ryder.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for hurrying, pups. Jake just called. He was doing his famous mountain climbing, but a little too fast. As a result, he lost some of the climbing equipment and is now stuck on a ledge. We need to get him off before the avalanche hits." The others gasped as Ryder continued. "Everest is on her way there now, but she may need some help." He then scrolls his pup-pad to the following icons:

"Skye, I need you to use your harness to airlift Jake off the ledge."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"Marshall, I need your EMT gear just in case Jake injured himself in that fall."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall shouted.

"I know you're not a member, Avalanche, but you can come with us to assist Marshall if necessary."

"Ok, Ryder." Avalanche said.

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

When the team arrived, they could see Everest climbing with her grappling hook. Avalanche got worried and surprised at the same time.

 _Where did she get that gear? And she climbs mountains? Please, don't fall._ She thought nervously.

"Everest, see if you can help Jake put the harness on!" Ryder shouted.

"You got it, Ryder!" Everest shouted back as she continued climbing. A moment later, she made it and after retracting her hook, she jumped into Jake's arms and began licking his face.

"Okay, okay, nice to see you too, Everest!" Jake laughed as he lowered her to the ground before she activated her collar.

"Okay, Skye, lower the harness!" She exclaimed

"I'm on it!" Skye replied as she lowered her harness, but just as she did that, they heard the rumbling sound. Everest looked up and gasped.

"Skye, hurry! The avalanche is coming!" She exclaimed. Once it was low enough, Everest strapped Jake in before looking upward and seeing that all the snow was too close. She had no time to think.

"I got you hooked up, Jake." She said before shouting into the collar, "Skye, go!"

"Going up!" Skye replied as she lifted Jake up. She then shouted, "Everest, come on!" But before Everest could jump to safety, an avalanche hit the ledge she was on. Skye had to fly upward so she wouldn't get caught and the others had to get out of the way. When the avalanche stopped, all they could see was snow everywhere, but no sign of Everest. Avalanche hyperventilated again.

"Oh, no! Everest!" She whispered to herself.

"That was close!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Yeah, too close." Ryder agreed.

"MY BABY!" Avalanche screamed out, getting everyone's attention. "Everest is somewhere in the snow! She could freeze in there!" She panicked.

Ryder quickly scrolled to Rubble's icon. "Rubble, I need your rig up here as soon as possible. Everest got caught in the avalanche and is buried in snow."

" _On my way, Ryder!"_ Rubble replied as he hung up.

About 45 minutes later, Rubble managed to dig Everest out. Thankfully, she had air to breathe, but she was so cold she lost consciousness. While Marshall was doing a checkup on Jake, Avalanche ran over to her daughter.

"Everest!" She called out. "Wake up! Everest! Say something! Speak to me!" But, no matter what she did, there was no response. She felt for the pulse and sighed in relief.

"Thank God!" She exclaimed as she put her paw on her forehead before turning to the others. "She's okay, but she's really cold. We need to warm her up fast."

"Let's get her back to the cabin." Ryder said.

The others nodded and drove off before Avalanche turned to Jake. "Nice to meet you. My name is Avalanche."

Jake smiled at her. "Likewise. I'm Jake."

Suddenly, she sniffed something and raised an eyebrow. "Is that my daughter's scent on you?" She asked, confusing Jake.

"Your daughter? You're a mother?" He asked.

"Yes. To two pups. Frostbite and Everest. Now, I'll ask again. Is that Everest's scent on you?"

"Y-yeah. Why?" Jake asked, nervously.

Avalanche giggled. "Calm down, I won't do you any harm."

Jake sighed in relief. "I thought you would tear me apart for having her with me."

Avalanche's eyes widened. "What? You've been taking care of her all this time?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. She never even mentioned her family to me or her friends."

Suddenly, Avalanche jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. Jake didn't get a chance to speak before the husky began licking his face over and over again.

"H-hey! Hahahahaha! Stop, that tickles!" Jake giggled. Avalanche stopped licking and began nuzzling him.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter. I owe you a lot." Avalanche replied happily, still nuzzling him.

"It's my pleasure." He replied, and wanted to pet her.

"Go ahead, don't be shy." Avalanche said, knowing what Jake wanted to do.

Jake nodded and petted her. Avalanche immediately relaxed and wagged her tail while still nuzzling him.

 _I hope I won't turn into a snuggle buddy tonight._ Jake thought upon seeing how much Avalanche was nuzzling him. Jake then stood up.

"Come on, let's get back to the cabin. Everest taught me how to drive her snow plow so you can ride with me." He said.

"Thanks, Jake." Avalanche said as she jumped in and Jake got in the driver's seat. He had a hard time adjusting to the vehicle being pup-sized, but was able to start the engine and drive off towards the cabin.

* * *

 **A/N: We're so close to the end. The team goes on a mission with Avalanche joining them, Everest gets buried in snow, is dug out and Avalanche finds out that Jake has been taking care of Everest while she was separated. What will happen next? Last chapter coming soon.**


	7. Avalanche's fate

**A/N: And finally, here it is. Despite being a little short, the final chapter of this story is here. Since I already started my third story, my forth one will come soon. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 7: AVALANCHE'S FATE**

* * *

A few hours later, Avalanche walked into Jake's room and noticed Everest, still sleeping. Her daughter had been unconscious ever since they dug her out of the snow. She still was in complete shock about what just happened.

 _I can't believe this. First she drives, then she climbs mountains, then she gets buried in snow and now I find out that Jake has been taking care of her. What happened to my daughter all those years ago?_ She thought, trying to understand everything that has happened. A few minutes later, Jake comes in.

"Avalanche, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Avalanche said. Jake knew what was really bothering her and walked over to her.

"She'll be fine." He reassured.

"I know, but I just can't help it. My motherly instincts are sometimes too strong."

Then, Ryder comes in.

"Avalanche, I need to talk to you. Alone." He replied. As soon as Jake walked out, Ryder knelt down and motioned for Avalanche to come closer.

"After I heard what you did when Skye was injured, I need to ask you something." Avalanche got a little nervous. "Would you like to be a part of the PAW Patrol as our new EMT?" Ryder asked.

Avalanche's ears perked up upon hearing the question. Her tail wagged a little as she asked, "Really? You would do that?"

Ryder nodded. "Of course. Besides, your medical skills would be handy here on the mountain and Marshall could teach you how to use your gear."

Avalanche wanted to scream in joy. Ryder was offering her a job? Her tail wagged like crazy as she tackled him to the ground, licking his face furiously.

"Whoa! Avalanche! Hahahaha! That tickles! Hahahaha!" Ryder laughed while being licked by the husky.

"Thank you, Ryder! This means so much to me!" Avalanche exclaimed as she jumped off of him and smiled, wagging her tail.

"Anytime." Ryder replied as he placed a dog tag with a blue medical cross on it before leaving the room. As soon as he left, Avalanche heard moaning. She turned to see Everest waking up.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?" Everest asked.

Avalanche quickly got the rest of the family to come over and join her. As soon as Everest's vision was normal, she looked at her family with a smile. Frostbite hugged her first.

"Good to see you awake, sis. For a second, I thought you weren't going to wake up." She replied.

"Yeah. Sorry I worried you all. I just can't help myself if Jake is in danger." Everest replied. Avalanche approached her next.

"I was worried sick about you. I even nearly got a heart attack when that avalanche buried you. Please, don't scare me like that again." She pleaded.

"I can't make a promise if I can't keep it, mom." Everest giggled.

"Oh, and Ryder offered me a job." Avalanche replied, waiting for Everest's reaction.

"Really?! That means we'll be working together?" Everest asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Wait, WHAT?!" Avalanche asked in confusion.

Everest then explained everything about the PAW Patrol and her position. Her family was amazed.

"A mountain rescue pup? When did you get that job, sweetheart?" Avalanche asked.

"I've been doing that job ever since I saved Jake twice back in the South pole." Everest answered.

Snow and Avalanche's jaws dropped in shock. Their daughter was at the South pole? Snow then looked over at Frostbite and noticed she didn't have the same expression on her face as he and Avalanche did.

"You already know that?" He asked, earning a nod from Frostbite.

"Well, c'mon. We better go and see where we could sleep." Avalanche said before all three of them walked out. A few minutes later, Marshall came into the room and approached Everest.

"How are you, Everest?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Everest replied with a smile.

"Good. I didn't know you had a family." Marshall said.

"I know. I never told you guys because I thought I was the only one left in my family. But now it seems they're alive." Everest looked down upon saying that. Marshall then used his right paw to lift the husky's head so he could look into her eyes.

"The most important thing is that they're here. Don't worry about that." He said as he licked her nose.

Everest giggled a little at the feeling. "Thanks. Do you think we should tell them?" She asked.

"About us being together? Only when the time comes. Right now, let's keep this between us."

Everest nodded. "Okay. Now, let's join the others." She suggested.

"Sure." Marshall replied as he ran and Everest ran out.

That night, everyone slept with Everest in the living room of the cabin since Everest's pup-house was too small. Avalanche was having a smile on her face as she slept, knowing Everest was safe and sound.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: That was the second story. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, take care, fellow readers.**


End file.
